Waluigi
Waluigi is the tertiary antagonist-turned-secondary tritagonist of Stupid Mario Brothers. He is Wario's younger brother, best friend, henchman, and bodyguard and one of King Bowser's former henchmen. Waluigi was partnered with Wario by Bowser to bring Mario and Luigi back to the Mushroom Kingdom, though he was little more than a nuisance. When Bowser fired the two, Waluigi left an angry Wario temporarily, but found and trained under Merlin to become his brother's protector. To do his job, he helped Mario and Luigi prepare to stop Wario. Once he assisted Wario in learning his true potential, he vowed to help the trio defeat the Darkness once and for all. He failed to give Wario the necessary counter-curse, but remedied this when Wario stopped the Darkness again. Biography Background Merlin, under the disguise of Nilrem, convinced King Bowser to hire Waluigi as Wario's partner. Waluigi didn't want to share a room with Donkey Kong anymore, so he accepted the offer when promised that he would no longer have to. Season One Waluigi is originally sent to the Real World by King Bowser to assist Wario in bring Mario and Luigi. back to the Mushroom Kingdom. During their first fight, Waluigi defeats Luigi with his fireballs, but he is beaten by Mario, who does the same thing. Some time after the battle, Wario and Waluigi are sitting around, trying to think of something to do. Eventually, they decide to annoy Mario and Luigi for fun. Later, they decide to audition for Mario and Luigi's new band Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms and both make it in, Waluigi being the keyboard player. However, some time after their album is released, Mario forcibly breaks up the band; the others leave without complaint. Later, Wario and Waluigi get jobs as printer store employees. When Mario and Luigi try to get jobs there, Wario and Waluigi reveal that they got the jobs first and proceed to gloat. Even later, after much confusion, Donkey Kong receives a letter from Diddy Kong stating that Wario and Waluigi stole his bananas and not Mario and Luigi. Meanwhile, the Wario Brothers are enjoying the bananas and laughing at Donkey Kong's expense when the gorilla breaks into the room. ]] The gorilla prepares to chase after them as he angrily beats his chest and screeches, making Wario and Waluigi scream in terror. Afterward, the two approach Mario and Luigi while they are riding quads and challenge them to a race. However, during the race, Luigi's banana peel makes Wario lose control of the kart temporarily and Waluigi to fall off. Some time after the race, Wario and Waluigi head to the mailbox and open a letter from Bowser, telling them that they need to stop slacking and capture Mario and Luigi. Out of rage, the Wario Brothers rip up the letter and stomp it, then head off to get some snacks. They go to the RMA Snack Stand, only to find that they have just run out of goods. Upset, they walk over to the swing set, where they are found by Mario and Luigi; however, Wario tells them that he isn't in the mood to battle them, and lets the brothers go. Waluigi then witnesses as Wario starts eating a banana, but is soon after chased off by Donkey Kong. and Waluigi generating a fireball with their combined efforts]] When Peach comes to the Real World, Waluigi and Wario battle with the Mario Bros. in a last attempt to return them to the Mushroom Kingdom. By combining their power, Wario and Waluigi are able to generate a single fireball that knocks out Luigi. FedEx then joins them, having been given a second chance by Bowser. However, Ash and Donkey Kong then join Mario and both sides continue the fight. Waluigi is able to knock out Ash easily, but is subsequently knocked out in a sneak attack by Donkey Kong. Season Two After failing to capture Mario and Luigi, Wario and Waluigi retreat. In the forest, Wario doesn't know what to do. Waluigi suggests leaving Bowser, but Wario scolds him for thinking this. While Wario goes to speak with King Bowser, Waluigi meets Walgina and they start dating 5 minutes after meeting. After King Bowser fires the two of them, Wario tells Waluigi that it is his fault, but he states that Mario is to blame and the duo head off to get revenge. When they confront Mario and Luigi, Waluigi suggests playing soccer to see who is better. However, they only win by cheating, which results in them both getting a yellow card from Brock, who is the referee. While Waluigi and Wario plot their revenge, Waluigi's girlfriend Walgina shows up. He explains that he met her while he was talking with King Bowser. But Wario doesn't care and sends her on her way, then heads off on his own with Waluigi. Later on, Wario and Waluigi are fired by Scott Masterson from Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms. As revenge for this, they try to start their own band, Tommy Fungus and the Dungeons, recruiting FedEx and Walgina after Waluigi threatens to leave if she isn't involved. Their first band rehearsal is a failure and Wario disbands them, instead deciding to steal Mario and Luigi's instruments, thinking that it will ruin them. He and Waluigi then go to the concert to see how big of a failure it turns out to be, but are shocked to see that the band rises above this by singing "The Longest Time." ]] After Nox Decious defeats Mario, Luigi, and their friends the first time, Wario and Waluigi try to join him, but they are turned away by him. Wario blames Waluigi for this and two of them have a furious argument. Wario subsequently ends their friendship and Waluigi leaves in anger. On his way to meet up with Walgina with a gift, Waluigi is confronted by Mario and Luigi. Mario takes the cross from him, who is unaware of what it really is, and walks off with it. Luigi refuses to let him walk away and the two have a beam sword duel. The battle ends in a draw and Waluigi leaves, telling Luigi that he no longer works with Wario and that he doubts they will ever see each other again. Season Three On his way to meet up with Walgina, Waluigi begins hearing a strange voice in his head, trying to convince him to kill Mario by taking the Nether Saber from Wario. But Waluigi isn't so easily convinced and refuses. The voice threatens him, telling him that he will be one of the first one to die. Waluigi subsequently runs off into exile, concerned for Walgina's safety. Later, he runs into Merlin, who begins to train him and informs him of his purpose: To protect the Second Chosen One (Wario). In their search for the rogue Wario, the Mario Brothers begin a search for Walgina, who they hope will lead them to Waluigi, who they hope will lead them to Wario. However, Walgina is looking for Waluigi herself, wondering why he left her. Much later, Waluigi returns to his girlfriend, looking for Mario and Luigi, who the two later find. Waluigi informs them that he's come to aide him in their battle against Wario. He explains his activities after his fight against Luigi, and that they have to defeat Wario before he can protect the Second Chosen One. , Luigi, and Waluigi battling Wario]] Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi confront Wario on the battlefield. Waluigi is incapacitated for most of the battle while Wario defeats Mario and Luigi. He then confronts Wario himself and the duo fight to a standstill until Wario gains the upper hand and overpowers him. The trio combine their strength and disarm Wario. With him down, Waluigi informs his brother that he is the Second Chosen One, much to Wario's extreme shock. Waluigi intends on helping Wario and the two become friends again and Wario joins the good side, redeeming himself. Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi pledge an oath to protect the Real World and perform a beam sword salute. ''The Movie While Mario, Luigi, and Wario start dancing through the streets, Mario asks if Waluigi wants to dance too. To which Waluigi replies, "Okay." and the four continue dancing before the Dance Critic stops them. The four later go to the fair, but leave when the Ferris Wheel is broken, leaving Wario angry at Waluigi because there was no cotton candy. Later, Wario and Waluigi have a bike race with the Mario Bros. Waluigi loses when Luigi causes him to fall off his bike with a banana peel. Some time after, Waluigi breaks up with Walgina when she wants him to stop wearing purple. However, this is not true; Waluigi really told her to stay out of the way until everything blew over, so they could have a proper relationship. Waluigi later leaves to complete unfinished business, not realizing he forgot to give Wario the counter curse as Merlin instructed him to defeat the Darkness. Upon returning, Waluigi gives Wario the counter curse with which he defeats the Darkness. Operation Blind Storm Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi are playing New Super Mario Bros Wii. Wario grabs him and throws his character off a cliff and he leaves, saying that he has a haircut appointment. Waluigi isn't one of the characters who comes to the cave to destroy or protect the Beacon, and therefore, doesn't lose his powers. Season Four After some time, while Wario is trying to beat Golden Sun, he sees that Waluigi has returned. Upon his asking, Waluigi states that he went to Australia while he was gone, after breaking up with Walgina due to creative differences. Later, he and Waluigi have their DS's and Wii stolen by Mario and Luigi, though they do not know the culprits at the time. Some time afterward, Waluigi catches Wario writing a letter to a girl named Mona. After some bargaining, Wario tells Waluigi that he first met Mona when he was creating his ''WarioWare project, though never properly asked her out, in exchange for the letter. When Wario is upset that Mona hasn't written back to him yet, he goes to Waluigi about it, then leaves to get some food. Waluigi is confused as they usually shoot fireballs at ducks when he is upset and he proceeds to blast two himself. Later on, Waluigi is asked by Mario to write an original song for Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms when Donkey Kong is threatened to be sued by Warner Music Group for copyright claims. Waluigi protests, but agrees as long as he can compose his masterpiece later. However, after the band's original song gains much success, Mario does not allow Waluigi to compose his symphony, prompting him to quit. When Wario explains Merlin's riddle to Waluigi after explaining how they lost their powers, they head to the Mario Bros. Mario suggests that Waluigi transfer his powers to them, since he cannot fight the Trifecta on his own, and that such a transfer would result in him entering into a coma until his powers recharge themselves. Waluigi, however, accepts the conditions and transfers his powers to the others, resulting in him entering a coma as predicted. Season Five As of the war, Waluigi is still in a coma. It is revealed that, while in his comatose state, Wario has forgotten to clean the bed, resulting in Waluigi sleeping in a pile of trash and dirty bedsheets. ]] Eventually, Waluigi wakes up to find out that he has been asleep for almost a year. After being told of the events that occurred while in his coma by Wario and Luigi, he learns that he needs to train after his long absence (being easily knocked off the couch by Wario). He later begins his training by using a banana as a weight, being barely able to lift it. Soon, he meets up with Luigi, Wario and Ness to inform them that he will help out in stopping Blaire Vherestorm's attack. They don't believe that he could have possibly regained his strength in a few hours, but he reassures them that he is ready. ]] He arrives at the soccer field to face Blaire Vherestorm, who had already taken down Ken and possibly killed Snake. He and Blaire have a quick talk before Waluigi fires fireballs at him which he dodges. Waluigi then easily overpowers Blaire, which leads to him killing Blair with his beam sword. He then discards the sword and walks off back to the base. Back at the base, Ness commends Waluigi for regaining his strength so quickly and defeating Vherestorm, while Luigi and Wario are still concerned, as he could barely lift a banana earlier. Waluigi then assures that he is okay when he suddenly falls into unconsciousness again, Ness stating that Waluigi had fallen into another coma; he had temporarily regained his strength, but pushed himself too hard in the fight against Blaire. Seconds later he wakes up, confused as to why he is on the floor. Luigi tells him what happened, but Waluigi refuses to believe it and falls unconscious once more. At this point, Ness concludes that Waluigi has developed temporary narcolepsy, and will keep falling in and out of consciousness until it wears off. He is then placed back in bed. Later, Luigi tries to tell him a story, but Waluigi's narcolepsy aided by the random dreams he has causes him to wake up and blurt out something, interrupting Luigi. He eventually becomes tired of this, and leaves. Later, Wario attempts to wake up Waluigi the same way the pirates woke up Captain Morgan: by feeding him Pirate Crunch cereal. Waluigi does wake up, but this only lasts for an instant before he falls back asleep; however, he then wakes up almost immediately after. Waluigi then reveals to Wario much information on the Darkness, Mario, Merlin, Nox Decious, and many more things, including that Mario has been living with only half a spirit since the Darkness possessed him. He also states that Merlin was speaking to him while he was sleeping. During this entire discussion, Waluigi falls in and out of consciousness several times before falling out one last time. Closure In the ending montage, Waluigi recovers from narcolepsy and joyfully embraces Wario. He then heads off to find Walgina, as he said he would during his discussion with Wario, to live an ordinary life. Spin-off series Waluigi served as the main antagonist of a brief live skit preformed at the 2008 Comic Convention, wherein he tried to sell Mario's stuffed Goomba on eBay under the screen name purpleguy#87. Eventually, Mario and Luigi discovered the auction while searching for a replacement, traced the seller name back to Waluigi, and retrieved the Goomba, successfully ruining his plan. When Wario ran for president, Waluigi told the viewer every reason why they shouldn't vote for Wario. Personality Waluigi tends to act cool and calm at most times, but when he has to fight a big battle (especially when he had to fight Wario or when things get serious), he tends to gets serious also. Waluigi is incredibly arrogant, but good natured to people he cares about. Waluigi talks slowly in his Italian accent, but in Season Four, he went to Australia and came back with a faster Australian accent, but soon, he decided to change it back for Wario's sake. Abilities / Skills Waluigi uses fireballs and has his own beam sword. He is able to shoot fireballs at a nearly effortless rate and is skilled in the ways of the beam sword, allowing him to work as a teacher to Mario and Luigi in their battle against Wario. However, after awakening from his coma, Waluigi's strength and abilities have atrophied, as shown when Wario is able to knock him to the floor by simply poking him. He somehow managed to temporarily regain his strength, but due to pushing himself too hard when fighting Blaire, he developed a case of temporary narcolepsy, continuously falling in and out of consciousness. Trivia *Waluigi's constant disappearances from the series are due to his actor Doug Orofino heading off to college in the fall of 2008. He returns usually around the holidays. *Waluigi's introduction implies that Mario, Luigi, and Wario don't already know him. This suggests that the side-games are non-canon as they are the only games in which Waluigi appears. *Orofino was only available for two days for filming Season Five. After waking up, Waluigi trains and pushes himself to temporary narcolepsy. He then has several scenes involving waking up, including spontaneously jumping out of bed and singing "December 1963 (Oh, What A Night)" by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons. *When Orofino returned around the time that the final episode was being edited, Richie decided to film some more footage with him and Matt Provencal in order to explain several things that the audience still didn't understand about the story. Relationships Walgina Before they broke up, Waluigi and Walgina where shown to have a very affectionate and loving relationship, caring greatly for one another. Waluigi's decision to go into hiding to protect Walgina shows this. It is thought that their breakup was caused by Waluigi's passion for wearing purple outweighing his love for Walgina. However, this was a made up story he told Wario, the real reason being that Waluigi told her to stay away so that she wouldn't get hurt during the war, and promised they would be able to resume their relationship once it was over. Wario Wario and Waluigi's brotherhood and friendship is one of the most complex of the series. They began as two carefree friends until Wario's arrogance drove him to abandon his brother. However, Waluigi still cared enough about Wario to come back to aid Mario and Luigi in restoring him to his senses. As Wario's henchman and bodyguard, Waluigi saw to his safety before leaving on short notice. When Waluigi went into a coma, Wario chose to be the last to regain his powers in order to say a proper goodbye to his friend. Category:Characters Category:Mario Series Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Spin-Offs Category:The Mushroom Force